Something More
by MikaSono
Summary: AU Kagome was a normal Japanese highschool girl...with the exception that her childhood best friend is the son of the richest man in the world, Takahashi Inutaisho. This is their story of friendship that could be something more. InuKag SessRin & MirSan
1. Prolouge

Summary: Kagome was a normal Japanese high-school girl...with the exception that her childhood best friend is the son of the richest man in the world, Inutaisho. This is their story of friendship that could be something more.

---------

_A four-year-old Kagome laughed happily, chasing after the five-year-old hanyou. His silver-white hair had been braided by his mother, who sat with Kagome's, talking. Sesshomaru, his older brother of seven years of age, was happily swinging. Everyone was happy, smiling, laughing..._

_With a swirl of color, the green park changed to the overhang in front of the Sunset Shrine. Ten and eleven now, Inuyasha and Kagome stood side by side, looking out at the shire grounds. A spring shower had rolled in, its gray clouds giving the scene a depressed feeling. Inuyasha looked preoccupied, turning to Kagome._

"_We're going to be friends for a long time, right Kag?" he asked in a childish voice._

"_Of course! Forever 'Yashie!" smiled Kagome._

_Another swirl of color brought them closer to the present, where the eighth graders, Inuyasha and Kagome, stood under the God Tree. Kagome was trying hard not to cry, though a few tears escaped her, sliding down her face. Inuyasha, looking extremely downtrodden, his ears flattened against his head, turned to look at Kagome._

_Bringing his hand up to her cheek, he caressed it, wiping the tear away with the pad of his thumb. "Please don't cry Kag."_

_The thirteen-year-old Kagome couldn't take it anymore. She flung her arms around Inuyasha's neck, crying into his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her waist, trying to comfort her. _

"_Inuyasha!" called his father. His white hair was pulled up in the usual ponytail, and he wore a business suit. "We're ready to leave!"_

_Nodding to his father, Inuyasha gave his best friend one last hug before letting go of her. He dug his one of his clawed hand into his jeans pocket, the other hand grabbing Kagome's. From his pocket, he produced a necklace. The pendant was a pink jewel that seemed to glow under the shadows of the tree. Kagome's blue eyes widened as he placed it into her hand, closing her fingers around it._

"_So you don't forget me," said Inuyasha somberly._

"_I would never-!" Kagome was cut off by Inuyasha's hand on her mouth._

"_I know. Remember, I will come back to you."_

_He turned and walked to wear his father waited. His father wrapped his arm around Inuyasha in a loving manner, steering him to the limo, waiting to take them to their private airport. He twisted his head to look over his shoulder, his golden orbs burning her with their gaze. His fangs flashed as he shouted, "I will come back!" before he was forced into the black vehicle. _

_A light rain started to fall upon the grounds. Kagome clutched onto the necklace as she sobbed, the limo pulling out of sight._

---------

The ebony-haired teen sat up in bed, placing a hand to her heart. It felt like it was ripping apart all over again. As she shifted, the cool material of the jewel made her shiver. She had refused to take the necklace off since he had left it with her.

Shaking her head, she threw off the covers, knowing she wouldn't be able to sleep, even if it was three in the morning. Pushing back the curtain to her window, she gazed down upon the darkened Shrine grounds, watching as some sakura petals danced in the slight wind. Turning the pink jewel over in her hand, she sighed.

She usually didn't dream, but when she did, it was mostly fleeting bits of the past, and they were usually about _him._ _Him_ being Inuyasha, her best friend to this day.

Thinking of him, she sighed again. He was the second son of Inutaisho, and had lived his first fourteen years of life in Tokyo in a mansion at the outskirts of the city. Going to the same schools as him (even preschool); Kagome had quickly become attached to him. Their parents also became quick friends. Sleepovers and play dates had been every week, usually alternating houses. By the time Kagome had been ten, the servants at the mansion treated her like she was royalty, and Izayoi and Inutaisho treated her like the daughter they never had. Sesshomaru thought of her as another younger sibling to bear. Inuyasha, likewise, had also worked his way into the heart of everyone at the shrine.

And after eleven years of friendship and love, Inuyasha had moved away to America with the rest of his family. Inutaisho had business there and felt it would be better to be living there fulltime. She hadn't seen him since, though she would get letters from him every month. His golden orbs still haunted her as did his parting words.

"_I will come back!"_ echoed in her head as she sat down at her desk. Pulling a notebook to her, she started to write.

---------

Her alarm went off at six, and Kagome found herself at her desk. Under her head had been the poem she had written after she had woken the first time. Re-reading it, she shook her head. It was madness, induced by her heart and sleep-deprived mind. Grabbing her school uniform, she left the somewhat crinkled paper on her desk, leaving to get a shower.

On the paper was found this poem:

I want a boy---  
who can wrestle with me  
and let me win.  
who I can talk to about anything  
who laughs at my jokes.  
a boy who puts my cold hands  
in his warm hoodie pockets.  
who lets me use his sweatshirt  
for a pillow.  
who buys me 25 cent rings,  
and sticky hands.  
who says I love you & means it.  
who will kiss me in the rain,  
in the sunshine, and in the snow.  
who calls unexpectedly.  
who will have many inside jokes  
with me and remember each one.  
a boy who notices haircuts.  
who realizes that he say things  
but don't always mean them.  
who shows up at my games,  
slipping in the door.  
who I can go swimming with  
on hot days.  
who can tell me his problems  
and let me help.  
who will listen to me talk--  
about the new nail polish I got.  
who will let me beat him up  
when I get angry.  
who writes love letters to me,  
but doesn't send them.  
who draws pictures and slips them  
gently into my locker slot.  
who saves his genuine, big smiles for me.  
a boy with deep eyes,  
that can see through faces into depths.  
who wears baseball hats and  
lets me wear his too.  
who gives me his t-shirt to change into  
and not expect to get it back.  
who knows my favorite color, song,  
car, vegetable, perfume and  
the color of my toothbrush.  
a boy who will shake my dads hand  
and look my mother in the eye.  
who will call me by my full name--  
first, middle and last.  
a boy who will kiss me and  
tell me I'm beautiful.  
a boy who will let me cry to him.  
who will squeeze my hips just right.  
who surprises me and compliments  
my manicure and plays with my hair.  
who knows when I have a math test  
or when I fail one.  
a boy who smells like  
he just stepped out of the shower.  
who wears cologne that I can subtly  
smell when I'm leaning on his shoulder.  
who tells me I have a nice laugh  
and a smile that lights up the room  
and simply be MINE to hold.

---------

A/N: well, there u have it. First chapter of my first Inuyasha chapter fic. XD by me, who doesn't even like high-school fics that much. - -U

Hope ya like it!

Mika-chan


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: omg, 1st chappie! XD AND! Enter our number one Bishie: INUYASHA! O, and there schedules r based off of mine, and I'm in middle school in USA, so it's probably different from high school in Japan. I filled in some of the gaps from my schedule with some high school courses offered in my school district.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any other character, and for that matter, I don't own the poem in the prologue. Found it in a chain letter.

**Chapter 1**

Kagome hurried through her shower and dressed while steam swirled around her head. Grabbing her briefcase off her desk she turned to leave. A piece of paper falling to the carpet caught her attention and she picked it up, seeing that it was the poem she had written earlier. She smiled. Even if it wasn't her best, or if it wasn't about Inuyasha, she liked it, and, slipping the crumbled paper into her briefcase, she headed downstairs.

When she entered the kitchen, grabbing an apple on her way out, she saw her mother humming under her breath, and she was dancing around.

_Wonder what she's so happy about..._thought Kagome. Shrugging, she called, "See ya Mom!"

"Have a _wonderful_ day, Kagome!" her mother smiled.

A little confused, Kagome shut the door and walked down the seemingly endless shrine steps.

---------

She reached the school in record time, having about fifteen minutes before she was expected in homeroom. Walking slowly toward her locker, she was stopped by several of her friends. Since she wasn't in any hurry, she talked to them, laughing and joking. The emotional torment her heart had gone through that morning seemed to all but disappear.

Finally reaching her locker, she twisted the lock, opening it with a flick of her wrist with practiced ease. Taking off her coat, letting her briefcase fall to the floor, she placed the light fall jacket on a hook, popping open the top, wider locker. She was about to grab her history book when someone tapped her on the shoulder.

She had known today was going to be special, what with her dream, and Mama acting so weird. But this! This was just over the top!

"I told you I'd come back to you," said the male hanyou before her. His voice was midrange, nice to listen to. The dog ears that marked his heritage twitched as she stared back at his molten gold gaze. Unruly bangs topped his waist-length hair. In most guys, that would have been a turn-off. But on _him_, it gave off a sexy, bad ass look, as did the black shirt he wore. Slightly worn in jeans hung from his hips with a leather belt holding them up. Black sneakers covered his feet and a black bead bracelet gripped his wrist.

"Ya...Yashie?" she stammered, not believing what was right in front of her face.

"Yea, it's me Kag," he chuckled. He hadn't moved toward her anymore, frightened that if he did, she would bolt. She was uncertain it was him, and he didn't want her to be. Just because they hadn't seen each other for three years didn't mean that he'd stopped caring for her!

_Kag..._No one was allowed to call her that except Inuyasha. And the way he said it, with such caring and tenderness...this was her Inuyasha, this was the boy she'd known since preschool.

"YASHIE!" she screamed happily, tears gathering at the corners of her blue orbs. She flung her arms around his neck. He gripped her waist, careful not to rip her shirt with his claws, and swung her around, laughing.

"Kag!" he answered, happily hugging her to him. Oh, how he had missed that scent. Her personal scent, smelling of sakura flowers and a mysterious, wonderfully happy scent that he loved.

"I missed you so much!" she cried, muffled. She had buried her head into the crook of his neck, and was trying very hard not to cry, though it wasn't working very well.

"I missed you too Kag. I missed you too."

Pulling her head back so she could see his face, she smiled. His eyes were still had that glowing amber effect and she loved them. He gave her one last squeeze around her middle before letting her go. She backed up a bit, giving him some space.

"When are you going back to America?" she asked. He had never visited before, but maybe something had happened and his father had had to come...?

"Hopefully never. We moved back into our mansion Kag! I'm back for good!" he said, smiling at her startled expression. "What, don't you want me here?"

Gasping, she sputtered rapid disagreements as Inuyasha just laughed at her discomfort. He bent down and grabbed her briefcase off the floor, handing it to her.

"I think we should get to homeroom," he said just as the warning bell went off.

She yelped, thinking she had more time than this. She hurriedly grabbed the books she needed for the first half of the day, stuffing her brief case into her locker. Just as the brown leather rectangle was about to fall out, a clawed hand slammed it shut. He smiled at her, and regally let her lead the way.

"What homeroom are you in Yashie?" asked Kagome.

He pulled out a piece of folded up paper from his pocket, giving it a once over. "Adzuki-sensei," he stated, reading the female teacher's name from the schedule he had gotten from the office.

"Really? That's my teacher too. We should hurry. You don't want to be late to your first day, do you?" asked Kagome happily.

"Nah, I don't need a reputation _that_ bad!" he laughed.

Kagome giggled, pushing open a door on the right side of the hallway.

"Good morning, Higurashi-san. Who's this?" asked a brunette sitting at a desk adjacent to the door. She seemed to be in her late twenties, and had a fun-loving nature.

"Good morning, sensei. This is my best friend, Inuyasha. He's in here," said Kagome as she and Inuyasha bowed. Straightening, Inuyasha handed her the paper from his pocket.

After a lot of "hm" and "ah"-ing, he was allowed to sit down in an empty seat behind Kagome. For the rest of homeroom, they caught up and compared schedules.

---------

"I still can't believe we have the exact same schedule!" exclaimed Kagome happily as Inuyasha followed her to first period: Science.

"Yea, I think Mom had something to do with that," mumbled Inuyasha.

Kagome laughed, remembering Izayoi's 'persuasion' techniques.

Science was boring for both Kagome and Inuyasha. The teacher droned on and on about some boring stuff and then gave them homework on it. That was it.

Everyone sprang up when the bell rung, most practically running out the door. Kagome then made her way through the packed hallway, gracefully dodging people. Though Inuyasha could walk faster then her, he was having a hard time keeping up. He had gone to a small private school in America, and wasn't used to all these people in the hallways. When they reached the end of the hallway, most of the people turned right and walked out into the comfortable fall air. Kagome headed down the hall further, entering one of the two doors at the end of the hallway.

Upon entering, she said, "Ohayo Gin-sensei!"

"Ah, Kagome-chan! How are you? And who's this?" said the middle-aged teacher. She was as all as Kagome with red hair cut short. She was sitting on a desk at the front of the room.

"This is my best friend, Inuyasha. He just moved back to Tokyo," replied Kagome.

"Pleased to meet you, Sensei," said Inuyasha, bowing.

"So formal Inuyasha-kun! It's nice to meet you too!" said Gin happily. "Now, take a seat next to Kagome. She'll explain what we're doing in the class."

Kagome had moved to back of the room and sat in the corner. Inuyasha slid into the seat next to her, slumping.

"Well she's nice. Much better than that science teacher. What was her name again?" asked Inuyasha, looking bored.

"Petri-sensei," stated Kagome, disgusted. "But, whatever. This is Health class. We finished our anti-drug projects, so I guess we'll be starting something new today. If we aren't, I'll help you."

"Alright, thanks Kag."

Something in her heart stirred as he said her name. She was confused. Why did she feel this way toward Inuyasha?

---------

A/n: alright, 1st chappie! XD

Yume: You love messing around with the teachers don't you?

Mika: evil grin well, if it's MY fanfiction, I'm totally gunna make my stupid teachers suffer! HAHAHAHAHA! except Glinda-sensei cause she's awesome!

Yume: I must agree there.

Mika: You'd better. AND!

THANK YOU SO MUCH! Tom-boi01, MeiunTenshi, fallenangel7191, and kougaslove! U all rock! -smile-

BTW, would u guys like it better if I replied to u personally when I get the reviews or should I keep writing them at the end like I'm doing now? Any anonymous reviews I'll still reply to here.

Mika-chan XD


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: YAY! Sesshy actually makes an appearance in this one! XD Alright, since I made it all American-ized in the first two parts, I'm gunna havta explain the Japanese way for high school. you get into high school after taking the exams at 15. there are 3 years to high school and they are named 1st year, 2nd year, and 3rd year. Third years equal to senior. Sesshy is a 3rd year while Inu and Kag r 1st years. Inu's about five months older than Kag. NOW ON WITH THE STORY!

**Two months later…**

Snow fell lightly to the ground, blanketing the shrine grounds with a thin powder. The God tree stood tall and proud as always. Some of the branches rustled as the inu hanyou ran past.

"INUYASHA!"

"I said I was sorry!"

"GET BACK HERE!"

Inuyasha narrowly ducked the thrown missile, which turned out to be a bar of soap. He turned around in the snow, seeing Kagome in the window of the bathroom. She wore a fluffy blue bathrobe, though that wasn't what she was wearing when he had accidentally walked in on her. He blushed at the thought.

"See ya tonight Kag!" he grinned, running from the enraged girl.

Kagome stomped to her room, slamming the door. She was blushing furiously, and not from the hot shower she had just had, or her anger. No, it was because…

---------

_Damn it all, _thought Inuyasha as he ran. _She's totally gunna kill me later. Oh well._

He arrived in front of the mansion he now lived in. He opened the door, much to the surprise of the butler who was waiting to open it for him. He would rather do things like that for himself.

"Hey, where's Dad?" he asked the butler.

"Sir Inutaisho is in his study, Master Inuyasha."

"You know you don't have to call me that." Well, they had just moved back a couple of months ago. It usually took the newbies a few months to get that they weren't going to be treated like dirt.

He knocked on the red oak door to his father's office. Opening the door, he saw his father reading a stack of papers. He looked up as his second son walked in.

"Hey Dad."

"Hello Inuyasha. Aren't you supposed to be getting ready?" asked Inutaisho.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going," muttered Inuyasha as he went to his room.

---------

Thirty minutes later, he stepped out of the shower, surrounded by steam. A towel was wrapped around his waist and his hair dripped, leaving a trail of wet splotches to follow him. He went over to the counter where he grabbed another towel and dried his hair with it. He growled at his reflection. His hair stood on ends after the furious drying it had gotten and made him look funny. He blow-dried it, then brushed it out before tying it back so it wouldn't get messed up.

Outside his room, a large clock rang. "Crap! I'm running late!"

With that, the teenaged hanyou ran out of his bathroom, and dove into his closet. He chose what he was going to wear and hastily put it on. Then with inhuman speed, he arrived at the front door, smoothed out his clothes, and calmly walked to his car.

Stepping into his sleek black 2003 Jaguar XKR, he got situated in the black leather seat before strapping in. With four hundred horsepower, a supercharged V8 engine, and the ability to go from zero to sixty in 5.2 seconds, he had to be prepared.

Revving up the engine, he drove out of the driveway and turned onto the main road. Inuyasha kept squirming in his seat. While driving it regular clothes in his car was quite comfortable, driving in formal clothes was a totally different story.

_Ugh. I _hate_ wearing formal clothes! Guess it's one of the pains of having your father be the richest man in the world,_ thought Inuyasha. _I'm just glad she agreed…_

---------

"What!"

"You heard me Inuyasha. Father is throwing a house-warming ball. You know how Mother is about parties. Has to have one for all occasions," said Sesshoumaru, passing by Inuyasha. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have homework to do."

Ugh. Parties. One of many things that annoyed the hell out of him. He was the second son to the richest man of the world, and single, which made him all the better bachelor, even if he was a hanyou. He hated the attention, and all the women around him chattering and talking nonstop annoyed the living daylights out of him. How was he going to get out of this one? He couldn't say he was sick; hanyou's didn't get sick. He'd have to get a date. But where to find one at such short notice?

"Kag!"

"What?" she looked up from the television. They had been watching a movie until Sesshoumaru had come in to talk to Inuyasha.

"Uh…wanna come?" said Inuyasha, nervously.

"Come where?"

"To a party, here."

"Oh! YAY! I love your mom's parties, they're always so exquisite! Of course I'll come."

"Um…as my date?"

Kagome blinked. "Date?"

"Yea…I don't want all the girls hangin' around me all night. Hopefully, with you there…If you don't want to, I can get someone else, but you can still come and--!" said the blushing hanyou.

"Don't be silly! I'll help beat off your rabid fan-girls Yashie!" Kagome said smiling.

---------

A knock at the door signaled his arrival at the Higurashi shrine. Mrs. Higurashi opened the door to reveal a silver-haired hanyou preened to perfection, wearing a white tuxedo with black trim on the collar and pockets with a black tie to match. He had let his hair out on the way up the many stairs. Black pants and shoes finished off his stylish formal look.

"Oh, Inuyasha dear! You look so handsome! Kagome will be right down. Come in, come in," said Mrs. Higurashi.

A noise behind him brought Inuyasha's attention to the top of the stairs. What he saw made his jaw drop. There Kagome stood, blushing at the look Inuyasha gave her. She wore a satiny red strapless dress that hugged her in all the right places. Extra fabric wrapped around her and was attached by a stylish rhinestone brooch. The skirt was full but not overly large and skimmed right above the ground, showing her black toeless shoes. Around her arms was a matching satin wrap. Her hair was curled and in a high bun with soft curls framing her face. Diamonds were placed throughout the hair, giving it a beautiful princess look. The pink jewel he had given her years before hung around her neck on a silver chain and diamonds dangled from her ears. To complete the look, her cheeks had been brushed with pink and her blue eyes were accented with mascara.

Kagome had reached the bottom of the stairs by now, and gave a twirl for Inuyasha. "Do you like it? Your mom helped me pick it out."

Inuyasha dumbly nodded. He didn't even notice she was looking him over too until she blushed. He shook himself out of his stupor and blushed.

"Get together, get together! I need some pictures!" said a very happy Mrs. Higurashi, who had a camera in hand.

"Mom!" whined Kagome. "You're acting like it's the prom!"

"That's later Kagome, don't get ahead of yourself. Now come on, come on, pose!"

Blushing, Inuyasha wrapped an arm around Kagome's trim waist and smiled at the camera.

They soon escaped Mrs. Higurashi's clutches by getting into Inuyasha's car. While Kagome had fun messing with his radio channels, Inuyasha thought.

_When we were younger…I always knew where she stood in my life. First, she was my best friend, then my sister. But now…I have no idea. Sure, we're still best friends…but I don't think of her as a little sister anymore. I notice things now that I didn't before. The way her hips move as she walks…the fullness of her lips…the way her smile can light up a room…Maybe it's because we're both growing up... but then…why do I keep blushing? I'm acting like a frickin' hyped up schoolgirl! _

"We're here," Inuyasha said. He stepped out of his car, quickly walked to the other side and opened the door for Kagome before she could even processedwhat he had said. He threw his keys to the valet.

"Come on Kag. Let's go beat up some rabid girls," said Inuyasha happily.

"Rapid _fan_ girls, Yashie, fan girls," said Kagome just as happily, hooking their arms together.

---------

There ya go, a 5 page chappie! Hope u all like! 8D

Mika-chan XD

P.S. Kag's dress can be found here:

h t t p/ w w w . d a v i d s b r i d a l . c o m / b r i d e s m a i d s b y c o l o r d e t a i l . j s p ? s t i d 1 5 5 2 & s i d 4 6 4 9 & c f i d 2

inu's car can be found here: h t t p / w w w . 2 s p o r t s c a r s . c o m / j a g x k r . s h t m l

remember, take out the spaces!


	4. Author's Note

Hello everyone! I haven't been here in a while, and I'd like to explain myself. After the deletion of Madly in Love, my major story, I took a step back and looked at my writings from a reader's point of view. Mostly I only found some small mistakes, and couldn't find why I was so disappointed with my work. Then I had the opportunity to meet a real author, and heard her story. I finally realized my mistakes. Like her, I had foolishly put out my first drafts. So now, I've decided to write out both of my remaining stories and then edit and revise them before posting them. I'm sorry to say there is going to be a long wait, and hopefully I won't get any angry reviews or emails about this. But I'm ready to take the consequences of my actions, and I just hope you all don't give up on my stories.

For example, Purity has major plot holes in it. And with Kagome back so quickly, it will obviously become boring. I don't like that to happen, and this one will be the first one I'm going to work on.

Something More also has major plot issues. I just wrote the first few chapters from a plot bunny that just wouldn't go away. It has gotten a lot more popularity than I thought it ever would. So I'm going to try my hardest to make it an interesting story and hopefully the readers won't kill me. XD

Thank you for taking the time to read this.

Mika Sono


End file.
